Its a Hey Arnold life!
by talazen-McCooper
Summary: This is my first hey Arnold story.Helga and Arnold have been together for alost 6 months.What will happen? -I suck at summaries.Rating may change


**From author: **Before you read it I want to let you know that in this story Arnold and Helga are couple for at least a 6 moths or a little more…

**Disclaimer: **A very talented man Craig Bartlett owns "HEY ARNOLD!"

**By: Talezan McCooper**

Hope you will enjoy it!

**Part one**

Friday evening Helga was walking to Arnold's, both had an agreement that around 7:30 they would meet at his house for their date. Right now he just was spending his quality time with his best friend Gerald today. It was Friday and they kind of have a tradition that Arnold and Gerald will play checkers together every Friday after school.

Finally reaching the front door of boarding house, Helga knocked on door. "Hey Helga! Come in…"Says Phil, Arnold's eccentric Grandpa. "Hey Phil" she said entering. "You know Shortman hasn't arrived yet" "Oh…strange he's never been late before…"

"Don't worry he'll be here soon…Arnold probably doesn't notice how time flies. But you can wait in his room." "Yeah…That football head, always with his head in the clouds …Okay I'll wait for him …" Helga said as she went upstairs to Arnold's room. She sat on his bed becoming lost in her thoughts. It wasn't long before she noticed that she had been sitting there for ten minutes.

"Criminey, where is he?" she asked out loudly, she was a bit worried that maybe something had happened with her beloved. Standing up she noticed something on his desk. It reads "Arnold's TOP secrets" . _'Do I dare to read a little?' _Knowing she couldn't resist reading what Arnold had written she opened it up to its latest entry.

**March 6****th**

_I don't know why but lately I started to think about Cecile again, the fake one…Not that I don't love my beloved Helga, I love her very much, its just ever since that last Valentines dinner I had with Cecile she never showed up… Didn't send me a letter or anything, I just want to see her again…Then again, how could I…of course I know that Helga is smart, pretty and funny, what can guy ask from a girl… But, what if she understands me wrong? I mean if Cecile does want to meet me again, who knows? And I don't want Helga is losing trust in me…or perhaps she will understand it then. Because the entire time, since together, Helga and I have been soul-mates. We just understand each other so well… we don't even have to talk us both simply look into each others eyes. She has such beautiful ocean blue eyes, so soft and bright…_

"My Football-headed angel is so sweet; he even writes such beautiful things about me. Well if he wants to meet Cecile then he will." Suddenly she hears the steps of someone coming up the stairs and the door about to open. Helga quickly put that journal back in place…

"Hi Helga, sorry that I was late…" said Arnold."Did something happen at Gerald's place?" Helga could see in his eyes that something had indeed happened." Yeah…Gerald had some big problem and needed my help, everything's back to normal." Arnold replied leaning closer to her." Good to hear that everything's fine now, what ever it was…so…" She couldn't finish the sentence because Arnold's hot lips were already pressed against hers…when they broke the kiss…

"Helga you have no idea, how good is to see you again…" he said softly" I feel the same way, Arnold!" she answered." Want to do something?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"We can watch a movie."

"You have lots of them…but why not, you know last time we watched a horror movie how about a comedy. I think it'll lighten your mood a lot better, I just see that whatever Gerald's problem was, it must have been pretty bed.

"Yeah it sure was, you were just reading my mind about watching some comedy…"

"What can I say, I guess I can feel your pain…" she said smiling with Arnold returning it, as both went downstairs to watch their movie. In fact both were enjoying their chosen movie so much they ended up laughing like maniacs throughout the entire thing. Once the movie ended they looked out the window, seeing as it was pretty late Helga had asked to stay over at Arnold's for the night.

The next morning Helga promised Phoebe that she would meet in front of her house so both could go could go to the mall… (Phoebe didn't wanted to go alone) to search for some brand new book that wasn't in stores yet. But Phoebe just went crazy; she wanted that book so badly and had asked Helga to help her find it.

After shopping—

"Thanks, Helga. I'm glad you came with me to help look for this book." "No problem, that's what friends are for Pheebs." Said a very modest Helga." "I guess so. Hey, want to come over to my place?" Phoebe asked cheerfully as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Not that I don't want to I'm just too tired from looking for that thing, you understand right?" "Of course Helga. To be honest I'm just as tired as you are after that search." "But we found it and that's a good thing." Helga said smiling down at her best friend." Exactly!" "Okay see ya Pheebs!" Helga started to walk to her house as Phoebe continued on home herself.

(5 days later)—

Arnold and Helga were walking from school to his place…Saying a few "hellos" to the boarders, they made their way up to his room." Helga?" Arnold said nervously. "Ya Arnold…I am listening." "Well…" he started and rubbed his right arm "Um…you see one of my acquaintances sent me yesterday an email yesterday to meet me tomorrow, h-her name is Cecile and …" "Acquaintance, huh? Don't worry Arnold you can go without me besides I promised Phoebe that I would help her with her English homework tomorrow."

"You really don't mind?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh Helga you are the best!" Said Arnold as he hugged her." No big deal." Once Arnold stopped hugging her he turned on his computer and showed her the message he got from fake Cecile.

_Dear Arnold!_

_I think you have something that belongs to me. Please meet me in front of Chez Paris on Wednesday for dinner. And maybe you could show me around the town later…_

_P.S Don't forget to bring my shoe…_

_Sincerely Cecile_

"Well that's all that's written by the looks of it, Now that I talked to you I can accept her invite." he said as he began typing a reply. "It was very sweet of you Arnold to be honest with me, and talking to me before you did anything. It was something I always did love about you." She said putting her hand on his shoulder. "How could I be not honest with you Helga my angel…" said Arnold softly. "You're right!" Answered Helga sweetly as she read Arnold's reply to Cecile's message.

_Alright! How about 06:00 p.m. sounds good?_

_Sincerely Arnold_

After Arnold had sended his reply, he and Helga were talking, laughing, had fun once their studies were done. Since they started studying together both of their grades were better then ever before because of Helga's strength in English and Arnold's work in math and biology. After about and hour Helga had decided it was time to head home so she could answer back to Arnold's letter and prepare for tomorrow…


End file.
